


What dreams are made of

by Needtodo



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Little change and everything could have been so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needtodo/pseuds/Needtodo
Summary: Sookie opened her eyes with a startle.As always I own nothing and owe everything.Previously posted on FF-net.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	What dreams are made of

Sookie opened her eyes with a startle.

Had she drifted away mid conversation?

How embarrassing and she had turned her back to him. She slowly turned towards Eric to see if he was dead for the day or still awake. Lying beside her was Bill, dead for the day.

It was a blood dream.

She turned back towards the bedside table and realized she had slept most of the day and it was now only an hour or so till sundown.  
She rolled silently out of bed and slipped into a yellow sun-dress and slid on her flats. Moving in practically total silence she opened the door and closed it behind her with a low click.

Out in the hotel hallway Sookie ran quietly the distance to the end of the hall stoping outside a door. She placed her hands on the wood frame and leaned her forehead against the door while whispering softly to herself;

"Please be awake…. Please be awake…"

Composing herself for a moment she then straightened up and knocked delicately on the door. The door opened instantly and a tall blond frame filled it.

"Sookie, what a pleasant surprise." A large muscular arm came out engulfing her shoulders and dragged her inside. The door closed shut and locked with a quiet click.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?


End file.
